


Stuck Here In Love

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <span><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><b>peggin</b></a></span>, <span><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/"><b>amelialourdes</b></a></span>, and <span><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><b>_alicesprings</b></a></span> for the beta read through and suggestions!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stuck Here In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) , [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) for the beta read through and suggestions!

Luke’s ass is kind of sore, and he shifts against Reid’s body, sweaty skin slipping on sweaty skin. He laces his hands together over Reid’s chest, and props his chin on top of them, gazing with admiration at the cut of Reid’s jaw, and the beautiful length of his neck. He’s had his mouth all over it, but it hasn’t been enough. It still isn’t enough.

Reid is still panting softly, his chest going up and down fast, and he has his eyes trained on the ceiling. Luke can’t seem to keep the smile off his face. He feels it there, all ooey and gooey, and full of affection that rises through him hard and fast. He loves Reid. He loves Reid _so much_.

Reid brings his hand up to his face and rubs at his eyes, and says, “This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

Luke’s stomach tightens and his smile falters.

Sure, he’d come really fast the first time. It’d been humiliating, actually, how quickly he’d come. Reid had barely pressed into him, and wasn’t even more than a few inches inside, when Luke had felt his ass seize, and then a huge, undeniable ripping orgasm had shot through him, and he’d come all over himself, shooting up to his chest and neck. He’d been so embarrassed he’d covered his face with his hands and panted through the aftershocks as Reid pulled out of his ass.

Reid had asked, “Hey, hey, what’s going on?” and pried Luke’s hands from his face.

Luke had shaken his head and apologized. He’d planned to jerk off before their first time, to make sure that this didn’t happen, to make it last, but what with the way it all happened: Chris dying before Reid could get back with the heart, comforting Katie, stumbling sad and exhausted back to the apartment together, well, he hadn’t even _expected_ this to be the culmination of their day, much less planned for it.

But, Reid had made it seem okay that he’d come so fast, telling him that he was amazing, and hot, and they’d started kissing again, and then they fucked for real, and…well, admittedly Luke didn’t have a vast range of experience, but it had seemed pretty incredible to _him_. But what if it hadn’t been for Reid?

“It…it was that bad?” Luke finally manages to ask.

“What?” Reid says, flustered. “No. It was that _good_. I’ve never felt this way before. That whole line they try to feed you about loving someone making the sex better? They’re right, it’s _true_ , and this is _horrible_. Now what? What if something happens to you? What if you _die_ , or what if you _leave_ , because —“

Luke feels a wash of relief, followed by a wave of even more intense affection than before. Reid’s scared. He’s scared because he _loves_ him. God, life is so amazing, and terrifying, and such a huge risk. Earlier in the day, it was all sadness, and grief, and now he’s here, in this cocoon of a bed with Reid, and he’s full of so much joy.

“Whoa, whoa,” Luke says, touching Reid’s cheek with his fingers. “Slow down. Let’s take it one day at a time.”

“Easy for you to say. You’ve _done_ this before.”

Luke chuckles softly. Oh, that’s rich. “But I’ve never been in love with _you_ before,” he points out. “Believe me, it’s totally different.” In the most amazing way.

“Not that different. This being in love stuff is old hat for you,” Reid says, waving aside Luke’s words, clearly bent on having an emotional freak out.

Luke reminds him, “And it didn’t work out. And it was painful.”

Reid groans, closes his eyes and shakes his head. “What the hell have I done?” he asks himself.

Luke says, “I know, with what happened with Chris today, seeing Katie that hurt, you’ve got to be scared, Reid. But, I’m telling you…I’m doing this, here – now—with you, because it’s worth it, Reid. No matter how it turns out. The time we have right now, together? It’s worth it.”

“No.” Reid shakes his head. “I’ve told you before; I’m not interested in a short-term thing. This is for the long-haul, because to have this much invested, to feel this way? I’m not willing to risk this much without getting _everything_ in return.”

Luke feels his lips twisting as he fights a grin. That almost sounds like a marriage proposal, and Luke feels like he might burst into shards of spontaneous joy. He whispers, filling it with as much of his emotion as possible, “Reid, this _is_ everything. Isn’t it?” He gestures at their naked bodies under the sheet, still twined together and sweaty. “I’m here. You’re here. We’re together. I can’t think of anything better.”

Reid swallows, and looks at Luke, his eyes still harboring a little fear, but looming beneath it Luke can see love and a burgeoning satisfaction of a kind that he knows Reid has never experienced before. It doesn’t come from moving a chess piece in for the kill, or from maneuvering his way through the twists of a brain in such a way that he outsmarts whatever growth or injury has taken up residence there. It is a satisfaction born from mere existence, in simply being with someone he loves, and Luke feels a sense of pride and awe that he is the one to show Reid this feeling, to bring him to this place.

“I love you,” Reid says. “It’s horrible, and I wish I didn’t, but I do. So, what are you gonna do with me now?”

Luke snorts, rolls over to straddle Reid’s hips, and grins at the feel of Reid’s already hard cock pressing up against his ass. “I’m going to let _you_ do whatever filthy, terrible thing you want to me, Dr. Oliver. That’s what I’m gonna do with you.”

Reid bites down on his bottom lip, his eyes lighting up, and Luke’s cock thickens at the sight. Reid’s fingers grip Luke’s hips and then he reaches one hand down to press against Luke’s come-smeared, sticky hole, testing it before pushing a finger inside and twisting. Luke grabs the bottle of lube from the night stand, and pulls up off of Reid’s finger, takes hold of Reid’s hard cock, and slicks the head of it, knowing that once it is in, he’ll be able to take the rest.

“Mmm,” Reid groans as Luke pushes down, and his hands grips Luke’s ass tightly, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart as Reid pushes his hips up.

Luke breathes out and feels his ass opening to take Reid’s cock; the burn is sharp, and it makes his eyes sting and sweat break out on his brow, but he likes it like that. Enduring a little pain for Reid’s pleasure, somehow makes it hotter for him, and he knows it will pass, knows that in only a few minutes, he’ll be riding Reid’s cock easily. He pushes down harder, feeling the tension reach a peak and then the shock of suddenly taking Reid’s thick cock, the snap back of his anus gripping the shaft, and he grins again as the tight clenching heat makes Reid moan.

The position is good – and Luke takes a moment to feel it. The curve of Reid’s cock presses snugly against Luke’s prostate, and Luke feels himself right there on the edge with it, knowing that when he moves, it will glide past that place inside of him, and he’ll lose it again. He almost can’t wait. The fullness in his ass is amazing, and his cock is achingly hard already, twitching with the need to be touched, but he bats Reid’s hand away when he makes a move for it, wanting to just hang there a moment more, suspended in good before it becomes great.

Reid’s eyes devour him, running over Luke’s body, up to his face to linger on his lips and to stare into his eyes, and Luke feels hot all over, flushing with Reid’s evaluation of him.

Feeling bold, Luke whispers, “Like what you see?”

Reid’s eyes warm with hot, liquid lust and he doesn’t have to answer. Luke feels more than words in the pressure of Reid’s cock in his ass, the grip on his hips, and the way Reid lunges up to suck on his lips. Luke cries out, Reid’s movement has shifted his cock and the slide over Luke’s prostate is intense. Reid grips Luke’s hips and fucks up into him, and Luke comes apart, shivering, and whimpering into Reid’s mouth feeding him groans and cries with his kisses, and Reid doesn’t let up, pummeling Luke’s ass with as much force as he can get from the short thrust up. Luke feels it in his ass, and in his spine, and in his nipples, each stroke rippling over his body in a sweet echo of pleasure. Luke swivels a little, and it’s like he’s being opened up the way that Reid is digging his cock up into him, and twisting his hips, as though he is trying to get further inside Luke, deeper than it is possible to go, and Luke wants him there. He presses down with his ass to take Reid in, finally pushing Reid back to the bed, and riding him hard, fast, using his hips to twist and drag Reid’s cock against the tight muscle of his anus, losing control on Reid’s body, and watching as Reid comes apart, too.

Luke stares down at Reid as he rides him, taking in every expression, loving when he closes his eyes against how good it feels, seeing his name on Reid’s lips, sometimes too quiet to hear over the slap of their bodies together, and the noises that come from Luke’s throat as they rut, all heat and want and love.

Orgasm, indescribable and intense, slams through Luke again, and he collapses onto Reid, holding onto him as his come spurts between their still rocking bodies, wrapping his arms around Reid’s back to hold tight to sweat slick skin as Reid seeks release, and then Reid’s groaning, digging his fingers hard into Luke’s hips, and jerking underneath him.

Luke kisses his neck, licks the salt on his skin, and whispers, “I love you. So good. I love you,” as Reid shivers and clutches at him. Luke lifts up, sliding slowly off Reid’s cock, feeling the slip of more of Reid’s come between his ass cheeks, and he drops down next to Reid, resting his head on Reid’s shoulder, breathing hard.

A few moments later, Reid’s not even got his breath yet, and Luke bursts out laughing when Reid says, “Wait, no, _this_ is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you more now than I did the first time. Crap. This sucks.”

“Oh, no, Dr. Oliver, looks like you’re stuck here in love with me.”

“I so wish I was kidding,” Reid mutters. He pushes up onto his elbow, and rolls Luke onto his back, and peers down at him.

Luke rubs his head against the pillow and says, “Come on, Reid. Is happily ever after with me gonna really be that bad?”

“Guarantee the happy part and I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I can’t do that.”

“Figures.” Reid groans, his fingers running slowly down Luke’s cheek, as he gazes down at him with an expression that Luke can only call adoring. “Make me fall in love with you and then force me to sweat it out.”

“It builds character.”

“Yeah, well….” Reid kissed Luke’s mouth softly, and the flopped over onto his back again. “I’m hungry.”

“So…um, Reid?” Luke asks, ignoring Reid’s proclamation about needing food. “Was it…I mean, is it good for you? Sex with me?”

Reid stares at him like he’s insane and says, “Are you serious? You’re serious. Jesus. That jerk did a number on you.”

“Reid –“

“It’s great Luke, can’t you tell that?”

Luke grins and says, “Okay, good. I thought so, but I wanted to be sure.”

“Be sure. Be sure of a lot of things,” Reid says, leaning up his elbow to gaze down at Luke again. His thumb is warm and soft as it runs over Luke’s dimple in his chin. “Be sure that while falling in love with you is pretty much the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, you…you’re the best.”

Luke rolls his eyes, but the kiss from Reid says it all.

“Now, let’s shower,” Reid says. “And then food. Lots of food.”

“You’re speaking my language,” Luke says, heaving himself up. “The language of love…and salami.”

“Ha! Really? You know that language?” Reid says. “I’m surprised. I kinda figured you as monolingual.”

Luke grins and follows Reid out of bed. “Just so you know!” he calls after him. “I’m full of surprises!”

“You’re telling me, Mr. Snyder. You’re telling me.”

  
THE END


End file.
